I don't even like football
by StarkidCaz
Summary: Miles and Bass are teens in highschool. Bass get's a new group of friends and lets just say Miles isn't a fan.


"Come on Miles, it'll be fun." Bass pleaded. He and Miles haven't been spending as much time together because they were getting ready for mid-terms.

"Bass I told you I don't have much time at the moment, it's mid-terms."

"That's why I want us to join the football team, it will be a break from exams and it could get you a scholarship or something." Bass pulled a puppy face at Miles.

"No Bass I'm busy, I want to keep up with work." Miles explained. "Look you try out for the team on your own, I'm going to go home. Work to do."

"Fine see you tomorrow." Bass said angrily. He really missed spending time with Miles. He didn't even like football he just needed an excuse to see Miles. Bass decided to try out anyway and headed over to the school field.

*3 hours later*

Bass had just got home from try-outs and decided to text Miles.

_Hey, I got into the team. He's holding more try-outs tomorrow so you should totally come and join me._

It took Miles almost an hour to reply.

Congrats Bass, but no I'm not trying out tomorrow or ever.

Bass threw his phone down in frustration, all he wanted was to see Miles.

*The next day*

Bass had just walked into when the captain of the football team Joey came up to him.

"Hey Bass, we're having a quick practice before first period you wanna come with?"

"Yeah sure." They managed to fit in half an hour of practice before morning bell.

"You're good Monroe." Joey said. "You should come out with us later. We're just going to go hang out at the park and drink some beers."

"Yeah that'd be awesome." Bass went through that day smiling uncontrollably he'd never really spent much time in anyone's company who wasn't Miles.

This had been an amazing week for Bass, he had been welcomed into the team with open arms and hung out with them every night. He'd never had a group of friends before and it was exciting for him. Miles on the other hand was having a terrible week. Mid-terms were over and he thought Bass and he could celebrate but every time he invites Bass over, Seb is busy with the football team. They don't even eat lunch together anymore. He feels like Bass has forgotten him. Miles decided he was going to confront Bass during lunch. He missed his best friend.

Miles found Seb eating lunch with the rest of the team.

"Hey Bass, can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait?" Bass replied. Not even bothering to turn round to look at Miles. "I'm a little busy with my friends Miles"

"No." Miles said firmly. He wanted to talk to his friend whether he liked it or not. "It can't"

Bass turned round and stood up.

"Well, what is it then." Not bothering to walk away from the table. All the team were zoned in on them.

"In private." Miles said signalling to the door. Miles and Bass walked out onto the front yard of the school.

"So Miles, what is it?"

"It's just that-"Miles sighed. "I've hardly seen you lately, and all you do is spend all your time with those guys, and I really miss you. Every time I call by your house you're not there and I mean we used to spend all our time together and now we don't even talk." Miles paused for breath. "It feels like you don't want to know me anymore." Miles looked at Bass, but Bass was looking at the floor.

"Miles you want to know why I joined the football team?" Miles nodded and Bass continued. "You were so busy with midterms, I thought the only way I could see you during this time for longer is if we both joined to football team, and I don't even like football. But I just really missed you so I thought you would do it for a scholarship so then I could spend time with you. But then the guys kept inviting me out so I just sort of went because it was still midterms and you were still freaking out."

"You really joined the football team just to spend more time with me?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, I hate football, why on earth wouldn't I want to get this pretty face injured?" Bass said pointing to his face.

"Hug it out?" Miles asked.

"Hug it out." Bass embraced Miles. "Does this mean I can quit the football team now?" Miles laughed and pulled Bass closer.

"God I missed you Bass."


End file.
